Amy Revenge
by Tailsic
Summary: the squeal to are we more than friends now, Amy back for some revenge on the two people that ruining ger life SonicXFemale Tails.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: "Hi guy, it finally here the story you guys been dying to read Amy Revenge I hope you enjoy it.

It's been almost a year since the Amy gone crazy indent, Sonic and Tails are now a couple and they are living at Tails's workshop in the Mystic Ruins. Tails still hasn't regained her voice, but she as invented a collar that aloud her to talk to her friends through the collar itself. One day Tails was sitting on her couch reading a book, while Sonic slowly crept up behind her, as he got close he opens is mouth.

"Don't even think about Sonic" Tails said through her necklace.

"How did you know it was me?" Sonic said.

"Who else lives here with me and tries to nibble on my ear everyday" Tails smirked.

Sonic then warps his arm around Tails and kisses her, after that he let's go of her and jumps on the couch.

"So what are you doing?" Sonic asked his girlfriend.

"Reading a book" Tails responded.

"A book on what?" he said crossing his feet together and putting them on the table.

"A book on the most beautiful girls, Rouge give it to me yesterday" Tails show Sonic a picture with a women where a white mink coat.

"Can I see that book for a second?" He asked taking his feet off the table.

"You really want to read this book?" Tails said with a curious look on her face.

"Yeah" Sonic said as Tails handed him the book.

Sonic quickly searches through the book and closet it.

"Just as I though, this book is a fake" Sonic throws the book down.

"Why do you say that?" Tails said.

"How can the girls in this book be the most beautiful in the world, when the most beautiful girl in the world is sitting right next to me" Sonic smiled.

"Oh Sonic you're such a flatter" Tails started blushing.

"Naw, I just love seeing you blush" Sonic said.

"Sonic that so sweet" Tails gets up and kisses him, then heads for the door.

"Well Sonic, I'll see you later, Rouge and I are going shopping" She said.

"You know for someone who said being a girl won't change you, you are doing a lot of shopping" Sonic smiled.

"Yeah, blame Rouge, she wants me to get more in touch with my femine side" Tails said using air quote.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you took getting in touch with you'll femine side to a whole new level for a guy" Sonic laugh.

"Hahaha yeah, well I better get going, I don't want to keep Rouge waiting" Tails said opining the door.

"Ok, you be careful Tails" Sonic said.

"I will" Tails said has she closet the door.

Meanwhile at the Station Square mental clinic, one of the patients there was having her last session. She waited in the a small room wire to a lair detector, just then a man enter.

"Aw, Miss Amy Rose, how are you feeling today?" He asked as he sat down in a chair.

"I feel fine" She said as the machine beep green.

"Good, and how do you feel about Sonic the Hedgehog?" He asked.

"I'm finally over him" She said as the machine beep green again.

"Are you sure you'll over him" He said.

"Yes I am, I been living in a fantasy for years, I though Sonic was my knight in shiny armor and I was the beautiful princess, and I use that as accuse to get close to him. But all I woed up doing, was turn into a stocker and make Sonic unconable with me. Now I know Sonic will never love me, and I no longer love him" Amy said as the machine beep green for the third time.

"I see, well congralutions Amy, you're now cured, you can now get you're stuff in leave" he smiled and hands her a release document.

"Thank you" Amy said as remove the wirers and exits the room.

Amy walks up to the front desk and hands them her release forms, one of the clerks take the form and read it. After he finish read it, he give her back her stuff and Amy exited the building, while walking away she makes an evil smiled.

Tails meets up with Rouge at La'Fe Caft'a.

"What's up girlfriend" Rouge greeted Tails.

"Hi Rouge" Tails said.

"I'm never going to get use to you talking threw that fancy collar of yours" Rouge said.

"Well it's either this or we all learn sign lagngue" Tails said.

"I see, well come take a sit here and I'll order you a drink" Rouge said

"Thank you Rouge" Tails sits down on the chair on the opposite side of the table Rouge was at.

"So how are things going on between you and Sonic" Rouge said.

"Great, he just makes me feel so special" Tails begins to blush.

"So what are you getting him for you're anniversary" Rouge taking a drink from her soda.

"ARE WHAT?" Tails shouted as she drawing a tension to their table.

"You're and Sonic anniversary, a week from now it will be April 13, the same day you and Sonic became a official couple" Rouge said.

"Oh my god, how could I forget me and Sonic's anniversary, I must be the worst girlfriend ever" Tails starts to cry.

"Don't worry about it Tails, that just show that you still have a little guy still inside of you, there not a single guy in this world that hasn't forgot their girlfriend or wife anniversary" Rouge said.

"But what am I going to get Sonic for are anniversary" Tails panic.

"Don't worry about a thing sweetie, tomorrow I'll help you find something for that big blue hero of yours" Rouge smiled.

"Thanks Rouge" Tails said.

"No problem, now let's go shopping" Rouge said as they left.

Later that night at 's latest lair, it was raining hard and the good doctor was playing cards with a drone.

"Got any fives?" EGGMAN said.

"Gold fish, you win again doctor" The drone said.

"Arrrrr, you call that a challenge, that was to easy" EGGMAN shouted.

"But doctor, you program me to lose to you" the drone said.

"Arrrrr, no excuse" EGGMAN pick up the drove and through it at the wall making it break.

"What am I doing playing cards, I should be coming up with another brilliant idea crated EGGMAN land, but that stupid hedgehog always gets in my way" He walks back and forth.

"But how do I get rid of the nuisance, it's not like the answer is going to walk up to my door and ring the bell" just then his doorbell rings.

"Who could that be?" He walks up to his monitors and check to see who it is, it turns out to be a pink hedgehog.

"Amy, what is she doing here?" The doctor said.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Eggman invtie Amy in to see what she wanted.

"My, my, my, if it isn't Amy Rose, so how was you're stay at the looney bin hahaha" He laughed.

"Shut up Eggman" Amy shouted at the doctor.

"What rude manners you have Miss Rose" Eggman said.

"I'm not here to be nice with you, I'm here to make a deal with you" Amy said.

"A deal" Eggman smirked.

"Yes, a deal, I want revenge on Sonic and Tails for ruining my life, and I'm willing to do anything to get it" Amy growled.

"Anything?" He said.

"Anything" Amy rely back.

"Well, I have been working on something for some time now, and I think it's just what we need" Eggman rubbed his hands together.

"Well are you going to show this thing you been working on or what" Amy said.

"Manners Miss Rose, manners, now follow me" Eggman said.

Eggman lead Amy to a room with a machine that look like a telephone booth.

"Amy feast you're eyes on this wonder, I call it the Roboticizer" Egggman said crying a bit over his geuiss.

" Roboticizer, what the heck is that?" Amy asked.

"This machine turns any living organisms into a robot, you'll be stronger and faster then before, you'll be able crush Sonic and Tails easily, hahaha" Eggman laughed.

"This machine will turn me into a robot" Amy said touching the machine.

"Ok, I'll do it, but I have one request" Amy asked.

"And what is that my dear?" Eggman said.

"Leave my mind intact, I want it to be me crushing their heads in, not some mindless robot" Amy requested.

"Very well, I'll leave your mind intact, now step in the machine" Amy walks into the robotsizer and Eggman head for the controls.

"Now this is really going to hurt a lot, but done worry, because once it's over you're never feel again, hahahaha" Eggman laugh evilly has he pull the lever.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Amy screams in pain.

The next day Sonic was at the mall looking for a gift to get Tails for their anniversary. Sonic search and search but couldn't fine the right thing to get Tails. He wonder though the halls a bit before meeting up with Knuckles at the food court.

"Yo Sonic, over here" Knuckles invite Sonic to sit with him.

"Hey Knux, what up" Sonic greeted him as he sat down.

"Not much, so what brings you here Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm looking for something to get Tails for our anniversary" Sonic said.

"Wow, you remember you're anniversary?" Knuckles said in amazement.

"Not really, Tails took me last night when we we're eating" Sonic said.

(Flashback)

Sonic and Tails we're eating pizza at home, Sonic was stuffing his face, while Tails was in deep though, Sonic notice this and dicide to ask what's wrong.

"Hey Tails, what's wrong with ya? You haven't touch you're pizza yet" Sonic asked.

"Uh?" Tails snap out of her trance.

"You ok Tails" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it just, do you know what next Thursday is" Tails said.

"Yeah, it's April 13" Sonic answered.

"Yeah, and it also the day we become a couple" Tails said.

"Wow, it's been a year already, time sure does pass ya by" Sonic rubbing his head.

"Well Sonic, we became a couple on April 13, and since it all most April 13 again, wouldn't that make it our anniversary?" Tails said.

"ANNIVER… 'cough'" Sonic choke on his pizza.

"Sonic are you ok" Tails said.

"Yeah, I'm ok, you just caught me off guard" Sonic sighed.

"So our anniversary is this Thursday" Sonic said.

"Yep, ha" Tails chuckle a bit while rubbing her left hand up and down her right arm.

"So anything in particular you want?" Sonic asked.

"No, let's surprise each other ok" Tails smiled.

"Ok" Sonic smiled back and they when back to eating.

(End of Flashback)

"So how I need to find Tails something great, but what?" Sonic though.

"How about a watch? Knuckles asked.

"A watch" Sonic said.

"Yeah" Knuckles reply.

"Why would I pa my girlfriend a watch?" Sonic asked.

"So she can tell time" Knuckles shrugged.

"Knuckles, that has got to be the dumbest… 'BOOM!'" Sonic cut of.

"What was that?" Knuckles said.

"It's sounded like an explosion, let's go" Knuckles nodded.

Sonic and Knuckles rush to the source of the explosion, when they arrive at the scene it turn out to by coming from a jewelry store, and emeging from the store was a silver robot that kind look like Amy.

"Amy, is that you?" Sonic said in compete shock.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonic the Heartbreaker" Amy shouted.

"Amy, what did you do to yourself?" Sonic said.

"I did this to myself to get revenge on you and you're so-call girlfriend" Amy said.

"Amy, if you lay one hand on Tails, I promise I will take you apart, piece by piece" Sonic threading Amy.

"Then I guess I'll have to get read of you first" Amy said as she takes out a metal hammer.

"Will just see about that" Sonic said.

Sonic when into spinball mode, and try to spindash her, but she counter by using her hammer to hit Sonic like a baseball into clothes rack. Knuckles sneak up behind Amy and grab her. "Amy, I don't know what you did to yourself, but you need to stop it now before hurt someone" Knuckles said struggling to hold Amy. "DON'T YOU DARE JUGDE ME!!!" She elbows Knuckles making him release her and throwing him at Sonic.

"My only pursue now, is to have Sonic and Tails die by my hands" Amy said.

"Amy, I said it once, and I'll say it again, you have lost it" Sonic said.

Amy holds her hammer and points it at Sonic and Knuckles, the edge of her hammer opens and reveal missiles.

"Oh-Shoot" Sonic said as she launches one of them at them.

Sonic and Knuckles both jump out of the way of the missile, Sonic jumps to the left and Knuckles jumps to the right.

"Whoa, I didn't mean literally" Sonic dodging missiles after missiles.

"Stand still Sonic" Amy shouted.

Knuckles try to spiral spin attack her, but Amy catches him and throws him into Sonic again.

"Hahaha, just give up already you can't win" Amy said.

"Oh yeah, will just see about that, Knuckles let's double team her" Sonic puts his left arm behind Knuckles neck and Knuckles puts his right arm behind Sonic.

"SpinBall Tank" Both Sonic and Knuckles charges Amy with their combine spindash attacks.

Amy try to use her hammer to block them, but the combine power of Sonic and Knuckles is too much for it and the hammer handle breaks making them slam into Amy causing her the fly into the water fountain.

"We Amy, had enough?" Sonic said.

"Oh no, still battle is just getting started" Amy said.

"Amy, what is taking you so long?" a voice coming from Amy right hands.

"That voice, is Eggman, Amy you're working for now" Sonic said.

"I'm fight Sonic right now" Amy said to the Doctor on her wrist commutate.

"Amy return to base now" Eggman ordered.

"Why?" Amy said.

"You're missions was to retrieve the Chaos Emerald, not to engage the hedgehog. Now return here with the Chaos Emerald immediately" He demands.

"I want my revenge on Sonic first" She said.

Just then a series of painful shocks we're injected into Amy brain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Amy shouted as she kneels to the ground.

"Now return with the Chaos Emerald NOW!!!" Eggman demanded again.

"I though you said I wasn't going to feel anything again" She grunted.

"You're body doesn't feel anything anymore, but you're brains it a diffident story, now don't make me repeat myself" Eggman said.

"Yes sir" Amy close her commutate.

"You just got lucky Sonic this time" Amy said as she activate her jet sever o's (I can't spell it ok) on her back and flies off.

"Looks like we got another Chaos Emerald hunt to do" Sonic said.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Sorry it took me so long to update this, but i found a website where you can read all of the the Archie and Fleetway Sonic comic books for free, and there are about 500 comic to read, so if you're a Sonic Fan and you always wanted to read the comics seriers, but didn't know how to get a hold of them, then PM me and i will send you the link,and welcome to the sonic comic world.

Amy returns back to lair to deliver the Chaos.

"Eggman, what's wrong with you, I had the perfect chance to kill Sonic you moron" Metal Amy shouted.

Eggman took out a remote with a big red button on it and press it. Amy felt to the ground holding her due to another series of painful shock inject into her brain.

"I suggest you watch what you said to me little girl" Eggman said.

"The deal was, I became like this to get my revenge on Sonic and that Fox" Metal Amy said still holding her head.

"You're still going to get your revenge on Sonic and his little fox friend, but only when I say so, now is that understood Amy" Eggman said

"Yes Sir" she reply.

"That's a good girl, now it's time for you to continue with you're mission" As Eggman walks up to his monitor and pulls up a map.

"Now Amy there are two Chaos Emeralds locate here" Eggman pointed to an island on the map.

"Now this is a G.U.N. base and the Emeralds will be heavily guarded, so take this Emerald and absorb it to get stronger" He said.

"I can absorb Chaos Emeralds now?" Metal Amy asked.

"Yes, that why I said becoming a robot will be the perfect way to get you're revenge on Sonic and Tails. You will be able to absorb the Chaos Emeralds and become Super Metal Amy, hahahaha" Eggman laughs as he tosses the Emerald to Amy.

"I think I'm starting to like this plan" Amy absorbs the Emerald and feels the power surge through her metal body.

"Now go my creation, and retrieve the other six Chaos Emeralds" Eggman order as Amy flew away.

Meanwhile at Tails's workshop, she was in her lab working on something to give Sonic for their anniversary.

"Let's see, just a few adjustments here, and there, finish" Tails wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"I knew this would be a good idea" Tails said as she picks up gadget.

"The lighting bracelet, now Sonic can add a little electricity to his spin attack" Tails smiled as she puts the gift in a box.

"I hope Sonic likes it" Tails said.

Just then Sonic and Knuckles enter her workshop out of breath; Tails quickly hides the gift in the top dreors and turns her attention to Sonic and Knuckles.

"Hey Tails, can we see the Emerald Tracker" Sonic said.

"Sure thing Sonic, Tails takes out the Emerald Tracker and tosses it to him.

"So what's the problem now" Tails said.

"Amy… oof" Sonic quickly elbowing Knuckles in the gut.

"Amy, please don't tell me they let her out of the Menial Asylum" Tails said.

"No, What Knuckles boy here meant to say was, it's just some typical Eggman stuff " Sonic lied.

"Oh, do you need my help" Tails said.

"Naw, it ok, Knuckles and I got it cover" Sonic said as he and Knuckles exited.

"*Sigh*, once again Sonic leaves on adventure without me" Tails said as she sat back in her chair.

"Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choose staying a girl, I mean I really do love Sonic, but ever since we started dating, he hasn't been letting me help him fight Eggman much" Tails said as she took out her gift.

"I know Sonic is just trying to make sure I don't get hurt, but I can take care of myself, I mean after all, I am the one who safe him from Amy not the other way around" Tails said as she when into deep thought.

"There no time for me to be thinking about right now, I'll talk to him about it later, but right now I need to get things ready for our anniversary" Tails said as she enter her house.

Meanwhile at the G.U.N. base located East of Station Square, a group of G.U.N. soldiers our sitting down in the control room playing a game of cards.

"It's you're move Fred" one of the soldiers said.

"I already know that Harry, stop rushing me" Fred said as he make a sly grin.

"Read them and weep, royal flush" Fred said lying his cards down.

"Um Fred, we're playing crazy 8s" another soldier said.

"Um I knew that, I was test you guys" Fred laughed.

Just then the doors open and Omega enters the room. "What are you soldiers doing, you're supposed to be watching the monitor" Omega said.

"Relax Omega, no one attack us yesterday, two days ago, last week, and a couple months ago. Nobody is going to attack us today Omega, so stop getting you're circuits all cross and go to the shoot ranges to blow stuff up" Fred said as he got back to his game.

"Stupid meatbags" Omega grumbled as he starts to exit.

As soon as Omega opens the door, the whole facility starts to shake.

"Whoa, what was that?" Harry said grabbing onto his chair.

"Maybe it's an earthquake" Fred shouted.

"Negative, an non-living organism as enter the base… location... Emerald Vault… I will pursue" Omega said leaving the soldiers behind.

"And will just stay here, and protect this area" Fred said hiding under the table with the other G.U.N. soldiers.

Meanwhile in the Emerald Vault where the Blue and Grey Chaos Emeralds we're being held by G.U.N. starts to glow. Just the door to the vault gets blasted off and Metal Amy enters.

"So this is where G.U.N. was holding the emerald, they need better security" Metal Amy said.

Metal Amy walk up to the emerald, but before she could grab the emerald, she was shot at, Metal turn around to see Omega.

"That was just a waning shot… now I suggest you leave now… before I blast you" Omega said.

"Well Omega, I never though you to be the one to talk first, then blast later" Metal Amy said.

"Voice retention… Amy Rose" Omega analyzes.

"Amy Rose, no longer exied, the man she love broke her heart, I'm now Metal Amy" She said.

"You are now a Eggman robot... so I must destroy you now… activating battle move" Omega when into battle mode.

"I'll like to see you try" Metal Amy said as she took out her hammer.

Omega turns his hands into machine guns and started shooting at Amy, Amy boost to the side and charge Omega with her hammer. Omega caught Amy's swing and through her back into the hallway. Omega then turns his hands into laser cannon and blasted her. Metal Amy quickly puts the staff part of her hammer on the ground and created a shield that blocks Omega attack, Metal Amy then turns her hammer to the side and starts launching missiles at Omega, Omega activate his boost and flew out of the way while still shooting at Metal Amy.

"Give up and be destroy… you have no chance of defeating me" Omega said.

"Is that so Omega, well I think it would be fair to tell you I been holding back" Amy said.

"It doesn't matter how much you been holding back… the result will be the same… with me destroying you" Omega said.

"Oh will see about that, Activating Chaos dive!" Metal Amt shouted as her metal plating turn from pink to a hot pink color.

"So you have a Chaos Emerald… this changes noting… I'm still going to destroy you" Omega turns his hands back into machine guns and started shooting her.

The bullets had no affect as Metal Amy walk close to Omega; Omega then turns his right hand into a rocket launcher and blasted her with a missile, when the smoke from the impact of the missile clear up, Metal Amy still stooped there without a scratch on her.

Amy then disappear and reappear behind Omega and smash him into the walk with her, seriously damaging Omega.

"You're lucky I got noting again you, or you'll be dust by now" Metal Amy said as she flew of with the Emeralds.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic and knuckles we're on the trail of one of the chaos emerald.

"Hey Sonic, why didn't you tell Tails about Metal Amy" Knuckles questions Sonic.

"Knuckles, Tails has been though alot with Amy, she lost her voice, and Amy almost kill her. when i saw how scared Tails was when Amy attack her, the fear in her eyes, i realize that i fault her, i wasn't fast enough" Sonic bow his head.

"Sonic, it's wasn't you're fault, how we're you suppose to know that Amy was going to attack Tails" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, i know you're stupid and all, but this a new level of stupid for you, Amy is crazy! she always been crazy, ever since the first day i met her she been out of her mind" Sonic said.

"Sonic" Knuckles said.

"I just don't want to put Tails though something like that again" Sonic said.

"Sonic,you done need to worry about Tails, she can take care of herself" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, Tails isn't very good in a fight" Sonic said.

"Sonic if i recall corretly, Tails is the one who save you from Amy" Knuckles said.

"I know, it just that i'm worry about her safety, it that wrong?" Sonic said.

"I guess not" Knuckles said.

"Here Knuckles, take the tracker and go look for the Chaos Emerald over there" Sonic pointed in a random dirction and tosses him the tracker.

"Ok, but what are you going to do?" Knuckles asked.

"I just have alot of things i need to figure out" Sonic said as he sat down on a log.

"Man, of all the things to happen now, it just had to happen on our anniversary" Sonic said as he takes a small box from his back and open it to reviling a diamond ring. "I know it's only been about year, and it maybe a little to soon, but i love her, Tails is the girl for me" Sonic starts to think about all the things he been though with Tails, as a boy and as a girl. "And we should be fighting Amy together" he sighed as he closes the box.

Meanwhile at Station Square, Tails dicide to go to her favorite cafe on Maple street. She was eating a slice of banana cheesecake, when Rouge the bat show up.

"Hey Tails, how you doing?" She asked.

"Great, same old, same old" Tails as she countiune eating her cheesecake.

"So what are you getting you're boyfriend for you're anniversary?" Rouge asked.

"I made him a lighting bracelet" Tails said.

"A lighting bracelet?" Rouge said with a curoius look on her face.

"When Sonic uses his spindash attack, this bracelet will generate a high level electric current thought Sonic body making him massive electrode ball" Tails said as Rouge looks at her with a clueless look on her face.

"When Sonic spins around really fast, he'll become a lighting ball" Tails simplifying her previous statement.

"Oh, i see" Rouge sounding a little disapponited.

"What?" Tails said.

"Well, your giving you're boyfriend a weapon" Rouge said.

"So, what wrong with that?" Tails said.

"Well anniversary gifts need to be spiecal" Rouge said.

"But it is spiecal, i make it just for him" Tails said.

"I'm sure it's very spiecal, but don't you think he would like something he could treasure always, like a gloden diamonds cover rolex" She suggested.

"A rolex, whats the heck is Sonic going to do with a watch?" Tails said.

"To tell time" Rouge smiled.

"Rouge, i know my Sonic, and trust me when i say this he will love the lighting bracelet" Tails said.

"Ok, he's you're boyfriend" Rouge said as her phone beings to ring and she answer it. "Hello... Oh hello commander... what...what...Omega been damage... ok i'm on my way there" Rouge hang up her phone. "Tails I got to go, a G.U.N. base just got attack" Rouge said.

"You need any help?" Tails asked.

"Sorry Tails, but this is G.U.N. bussiness" Rouge said as she flies away.

"Man it's fells like everyone been leaving me out of the atcion lately" Tails sighed as she order another cheesecake.

Back at the Forest Knuckles was hot on the trail of the Emerald, when he got in range of the Emerald and started looking around. A few minutes later Sonic caught up to him.

"Knuckles any luck on finding the Emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Yep, it somewhere around here" Knuckles said.

"Well you keep seaching for it, i'm going to get Tails" Sonic said.

"So you changed you're mind about her fighting with us?" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, i was acting so stupid around her, Tails always love adventuring with me, infact that's one of the reason i fell in love with her, and i been taking that away from her, she must hated me for that" Sonic said.

"Sonic, you know Tails could never hate you" Knuckles said.

"I know, but need to make thinks right between us, Amy not just my problem but she also Tails's problem as well, we should be fight Amy together, it might be a fun couple atcive for us too" Sonic smiled.

"Glad to see you're back to normal Sonic" Knuckles smiled.

"Yeah, well Amy always been able to rattle my cage somehow" Sonic said.

"Well i'll be back Knuckles" Sonic rushes off.

Back at the Cafe Tails was just about to finishing her cheesecake, when all of a sudden the cafe explode. the explode though Tails on her back and when she got up to look at the burning Cafe to see some emerga from the flames.

"Wh... who... are ... you?" Tails stutter.

"Aw Tails, i'm so hurt that you don't remember, it been about a year since you stole my man and put me in the crazy house" she said.

"Amy" Tails said in shock.

"Horray, the tramp remember" Amy said.

"Amy, what did you do to youself?" Tails asked.

"Oh, you mean my new makeover, nice isn't, i heard the shine body and sharp metal claws are in this season" Metal Amy said.

"What are you going here?" Tails said.

"Isn't it obvious Tails, i'm here to finish what i should of finish at you're workshop" Amy laughed as she took out her hammer.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Hi everybody, sorry I haven't been updating my stories lately, it's just that I lost my writing spirit because on of my newer update didn't get a single review. I know my writing skills suck, and don't try to cheer me up and say they don't because they do suck. As you may know my writing skill go up and down, some of my chapters are good and some are really bad. You see I'm LD, no I'm not a local dumbie, I just have a learning disorder and I never learned to write really good, but regarding that i just love to write. Now i know i can use a beta reader but i just can't bring myself to use one, i just don't feel right using one that all. so i'll try to get better on my own. but i'll like to thanks a nameless reviewer who kept commenting on one of my stories and some of my fans who like my stories and really want me to update. It becasue of them i got my merol back up and i'm really to write again. Now i need fans help right now, you see i want to work on all my stroies. but doing that will make my update way to long, so here what i'm going to do, there a poll on my main page vote for your 3 favorite stories readn by me, I'll wait two week for the results and the 3 stories with the most votes I will work on them until there complete. My laptop is still broken so my update won't be up really fast. but i should have a story update a week. well that all i got to said, and i hope my level of writing pleases you in this chapter.

"Amy, why did you do this to yourself" Tails said dogging Amy's first swing.

"You really want to know why I turned myself into a robot? Fine then, I'll tell you why". Amy said as she stop swing her hammer at Tails.

"It's all you're fault!" Amy shouted, pointing at Tails.

"My fault, I didn't tell you to become a robot!"Tails shouted back at her.

"No, but you ruined my life, and you took away my boyfriend" Amy said.

"Amy, Sonic was never you're boyfriend to begin with, even when I was a guy he only saw you as a friend" Tails said.

"Shut up" Amy said as she bows her head down and clinches her fist. Amy then charges at Tails and punches her in the stomach making Tails cough up blood.

"How could someone like you, possibly understand the relationship Sonic and I share" Amy then punches Tails in the face making her crash into a tree.

"I see there just no talking to you Amy, once you make up you're mind it's final," Tails said as she slowly rises up and puts her fist's up.

"Hahaha, do you really think you can fight me, haha Tails you never could fight, you're noting but a total geek" Amy laughed at Tails's face.

"Well this geek manage to lock you up once" Tails said giving Amy a sly smirk.

"You only got lucky that time, but this time it's different, I'm a robot now and I have no weakness" Amy said.

"Then I guess we'll just have to see about that" Tails said.

Tails rushes toward Metal Amy and tries to hit her with a right jab but Amy catches it, Tails then tries to punch Amy with her left fist but Amy manages to catch that hand too. Amy cocks her head back and then headbutts Tails, the headbutt forces Tails back, making her hold her head in pain, Amy then charges Tails with with a side swing with her hammer, Tails dodges the attack by ducking and counters with a side-kick to the face, the kick has no effect as Amy punches Tails in the guts, the young fox falls backwards holding her stomach.

"Hahaha, don't you see now Tails you're no match for me, so why don't you just give up and die like the weak useless kid you are? Amy laughed. Tails stands back up and gets back into her fighting stance. "Don't count me out yet Amy, you see I've been training with Rouge for the past six months and I've learned a cool technique from her" Tails said. "Rouge? you mean that slutty bat? what new technique did she teach you? how to go up and down on Sonic? Haha" Amy laughed.

"Tornado Spin Attack" Tails shouts as she starts spinning around so fast she becomes a small yellow-orange tornado.

"So what, you can spin around really fast now, that isn't going t-" Amy was cut off by Tails smashing into her. Tails's new attack forces Amy back. "Not bad, but let's see how you're new attack stands up to these?" Amy turns her hammer into a missile launcher and fires her missiles at Tails. "direct hit" Amy said, but as soon as the dust cleared up from her attack, she was surprise to see Tails still spinning. Tails's then goes on the attack she strikes Amy from the front, then strikes from the back. Next, Tails makes an attack on her right side but Amy counters with a side swing. Tails jumps into the air to avoid the attack while still spinning. Tails then attack Amy from the sky turning her Tornado Spin Attack into a Tornado Drill Attack, Tails collides with Amy and crates a dust cloud covering both Amy and Tails. Tails jumps out of the dust cloud regaining her breath while looking to see if she had won. When the cloud cleared Tails was shocked to see Amy was still standing.

"Not bad you little runt, if i was still a normal hedgehog that attack would have knocked me out cold, but to bad for you I'm a robot now" Amy said while Tails was still trying to recover from her attack. "Looks like you're out of gas, so I'll finish this quick" Amy charges at Tails at full speed, but when Amy makes it half way to Tails she is hit by a spin-ball attack. when Amy recovers from she looks to see who her attacker was and much to her dismay it was Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic walk up to Tails and help her up.

"Hey Tails, you ok?" Sonic smiled.

"You dumbie, what took you so long" Tails cried tears of joy.

"I had a lot of things on mind that i need to firuge out, but now that i got my head stagint i'm ready to help. So Tails, are you ready to help me take down Amy" Sonic asked.

"You mean, you and me, fighting together again" Tails said.

"Well of couse Tails, you're not just my girlfriend, you're also my partner" Sonic said.

Tails was just overwhleming to hear Sonic say that, "Yeah" Tails said as she nods her and stands right next to Sonic.

"Uhhh Amy you're in trouble now, what did I tell you about touching my girl" Sonic said staring at Amy.

"I guess I wasn't listening to you when you said it?" Amy said.

"Well I guess that's right, you were never really a good listener" Sonic said.

"Looks like the Doctor's calling me, we'll have to pick this up later" Amy actives her booster and flies off.

"Jeesh, I make it here on time to save the day and the bad guy just get up and leave, how rude" Sonic joked.

"Tails are you all right" Sonic said.

"I had better day, but i'm glad you're here" Tails made-out with Sonic.

"Well Tails, now climb on back" Sonic said.

"What? Why?" Tails asked.

"You got a little brusied up there, so you should take it a little easy right now" Sonic said.

"I'll be fine on may own Sonic" Tails said.

"Nonsence Tails, now get on my back, and i'm not taking no for an answer" Sonic said.

"*Sigh* ok i get on" Tails said as she jumps on Sonic back.

"Ok, hold on tight" Tails sweezie Sonic tight and with that, there off the meet up with Knuckles.

Meanwhile back at Dr. Eggman lab, painful screams are echoing the labs halls.

"AHHHHHH" Metal Amy scream in pain from a electric shock.

"What did I tell you about disobeying my order" Eggman shouted at Amy.

"I'm sorry doctor I'll never disobey another order from you again" Amy said.

"You better not" Eggman said as he turns off the device that was shocking Amy.

"But in dismay of your disobedience i have a surprise for you Metal Amy" Eggman chuckled.

"A surprise for me Doctor?" Amy looked at Eggman with a hintof curiosity on her mind.

Eggman push a button that opens a door. The door opens, Amy gets a sly grin. "My, my Doctor, it is quite a surprise indeed,

End of Chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic and Tails met up with Knuckles on the outskirt of the forest. when found him he was holding a Chaos Emerald."Alright Knuckles, you found the Emerald" Sonic said. "Yeah i found it alright, i wish i wouldn't have found it, but i found it" Knuckles said. "Why is that?" Tails asked with a questionable look on her face. "Let's just say i don't really like squirrels anymore" he answer cling his fist. " Squirrels?" Sonic and Tails said unison while staring at each other then back at knuckles."Don't asked, let's just go find the rest of the Emeralds ok" Knuckes said as he tosses the radar to Tails. "Hey guys,it looks like there another Chaos Emerald near by" Tails said. "Well then Tails, lead the way" Sonic said as they started looking for the next emerald.

The radar led the trio to an old rundown factory. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles  
entered the factory together.  
"So Tails, are you sure one of the emeralds is here?" Knuckles asked. Tails  
looked at the radar and nodded. "Yep, it's definitely here somewhere," she  
confirmed, examining the place. "Well then guys, let's get cracking!" Sonic  
exclaimed, and they started looking for the emerald. Sonic searched the west  
side of the factory, Knuckles the east side, and Tails the north side.  
Sonic's search led him to a steam room. Sonic opened one of the steam valves  
in looked into the connecting pipe. All he saw was darkness. "Wow, this pipe  
looks really deep… I wander how far it goes underground?" Sonic said as he  
picked up a rock and dropped it down the opening, listening for a sound. But  
he couldn't hear anything. "Hello!" (Hello, hello, hello…)Sonic shouted,  
and heard his own voice echoing back."Eggman sucks!" (Eggman sucks, Eggman  
sucks, sucks, sucks…) "Sonic the hedgehog rules!" (Sonic the hedgehog rules,  
hedgehog rules, rules, rules…) Just then, a huge blast of steam rushed into  
Sonic's face. As the cleared, his found his quills slicked back upright.  
On the other side of the factory, Tails found herself in a manufacturing  
line. "I wonder what was made here…?" Tails walked alongside the conveyor  
belt until she saw an old dusty box. Tails walked up to the box and opened it,  
finding two huge batteries inside. "Whoa, these are some big batteries… I  
wonder what they're for…" she thought for a second before putting them in  
her bag, and continued looking around.  
Knuckles found his way to the locker room, where there were leftover gloves  
and worker outfits all over the place. "I guess nobody here really cared about  
working in clear environment…" Knuckles said. For some reason, Knuckles  
decided to pick up all the discarded clothes and throw them away in the  
trashcan. After doing that, he walked up to one of the lockers. "Maybe the  
emerald's in here?" He opened the locker to see nothing in there, and went  
to check the next one but nothing was in that one either. Knuckles checked  
each locker one by one, finding nothing each time, until he made it to the  
last one. When he opened it, he found an old moldy half eaten tuna sandwich,  
which sent him rushing to the trashcan to puke. While Knuckles continued to  
puke, his walkie-talkie went off. "Sonic, Knuckles, This is Tails. I found the  
Chaos Emerald, but I need your help to get it. Meet me at the entrance. Tails,  
out." The walkie-talkie cut off.  
Two minutes later Sonic met up with Tails at the factory entrance, Tails  
started giggling at the sight of Sonic new look.  
"You like?" Sonic asked.  
"Yeah," here she giggled. "You look really cool." Tails said, trying to  
keep a straight face, but couldn't.  
A few minutes later, Knuckles showed up holding his stomach, still a bit  
queasy from the sight of the sandwich. But one look at Sonic's head cured  
his stomach and made him burst into laughter. "Sonic, what happened to you -  
you look like you lost a fight against a blow-drier! Haha!"  
"Oh, come on guys, I don't look that bad!" Sonic replied.  
"Sonic, you look like a porcupine." Tails laughed.  
"Yeah, we should call him Sonic the porcupine from now on, haha!" Knuckles  
joked.  
"Haha, or maybe backstabber the hedgehog…" another voice said, and the  
others continued to laugh.  
"Haha, yeah... Wait... what? Who said that?!" Tails said.  
Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles turned to find the source of the voice. Metal Amy  
emerged from the shadows carrying her hammer on her shoulder.  
"Wow Amy, even as a robot you're as hard as ever to get a read off." Sonic  
joked.  
"It's nice to see you're as funny as ever, but I'm through with you,  
Sonic." Amy said.  
"You sure? You still sound pretty fan-girly to me." Sonic replied.  
"Yes, I am. You see Sonic, I've found someone better, someone who really  
knows how to treat a lady!" Amy said.  
"Oh really, well I'd like to meet this so called 'someone better'!"  
Sonic retorted.  
"My pleasure. I give to you: my new boyfriend!" Amy said as another figure  
emerged from the shadows. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles turned to find none another  
then Metal Sonic step up behind them.

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Remade chapter 7 i did my own thing, i hope some of you like it :D oh my spellcheck doesn't work, so watch out for a lot of mispelled words XD

"Metal Sonic!" Sonic, Tails, and knuckles shouted insion. Amy walks over to Metal Sonic and puts her metal arms around him.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Amy said.

"So your dating Metal now, uh? Sonic crosses his arms and puts on a sly smirk.

"Yep, Jealous" Amy question Sonic hugging metal tighter.

"Yea Amy,i'm really jealous of you dating a robot doppelganger of myself, a robot who wants to be me, yea, your really over me Amy" Sonic rolled his eyes

"You and that quick mouth of your Sonic," Amy clinlcn her fist, "But forget about that for now, that Chaos Emerald is coming with us"

"Over my dead body!" Sonic shouted.

"Sweetie, grant is request," Amy order Metal Sonic to attack Sonic.

"As you wish, my metal honey bun" Metal Sonic Dash toward Sonic, tackling him though a wall.

"And i'll take care of the Tramp and the idiot, Amy whips out her hammer.

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot!" Knuckles charges Amy.

Knuckles attack Amy with a rapid jab attack, Amy spin her hammer around, blocking all of Knuckles attack, "Who do you think!" Amy take her hammer and hit Knuckles in the ribs, Tails then try her luck as does some summersalt and jumps into the air and try to kick Amy, but Amy blocks it and forces Tails back. "You got do better then that fox girl" Amy said.

Knuckles then comes up to Tails's side, "any idea on how to take her down?" Knuckles asked.

"i'm working on it" Tails said

Meanwhile outside Sonic and Metal Sonic are duking it out."You know Metal, you should really have higher standers, i mean come on Amy? Metal just stare at Sonic still fighting him, "You know Metal? send you and I have such a long histroy with each other, I'm going to hook you up man," Sonic smiles. Metal still says noting, "How about my Toaster, she can really toast" Sonic chuckled. Metal Sonic still silnce, "I know, how about my Washing Machine? she just broke up with the dryer, she can really make that metal of yours shine if you know what i'm saying," as Sonic whinks at Metal, but after that comment Metal roughly kicks Sonic in his gut, causing Sonic to back up holding his stocm in pain. "Dude that was so un-called for" Sonic said.

Now back in the factory, the fight between Tails, Knuckles, and Amy heats ups, Knuckles charges Amy again with a new attack on the mind, "Ok Amy, let's see if you can block this, Sprial Spin!" Knuckles spin himself into a twister aim at Amy, Amy starts spin her hammer causes her own twister, once Amy twister hit Knuckles it cancel him out of his attack. Knuckles land on the ground on all four. "Is that really the best you have Knuckles?" Amy tauted him. Knuckles then makes a little smirk, "What so funny Knucklebrain?" Amy said. "This!" a voice shouted. Amy Turn to the right to see Tails riding a giant cane, Tails crash the cane into Amy, throwing her into a bunch of crates. "Take that whore!" Tailsic shouted. Knuckles quickly join Tails and take a look at pile of crates Amy landed in to, "Ohhh she going to feel that one in the moring" Knuckles joked. Amy arose for the pile of crates mad then every. "So you two think your really so smart uh?" Amy said in a piss off tone of voice. "well I am a genius after all" Tails smiled. "well then mrs smarty pants, let's she how you handle this, Activeing Chaos drive!" Amy powered up. "So what? your all shine now, you think that going to scare us? Knuckles said. "Why don't you try me out Knuckles? here i'll give you a free shot" Amy offer herself to an attack. "Ok then, since you asset" Knuckles charges at Amy once again prepairing to attack, Knuckles then stikes Amy with a hard right job, but is has no affect, "Haha you call that a punch?" Amy taughs Knuckles, "this is a punch" Amy pushes Knuckles sending him flying toword Tails, Knuckles lands on Tails as the two stumple across the floor.

"Hey Tails, any idea on how where going to be her now? Knuckles asked.

"Give me time, i'll thing of something, ... I hope," tails said.

Back outside were Sonic and Metal Sonic were battling, Sonic used a homing attack on Metal Sonic ,but Metal blocks it and forces Sonic back, Metal attack Sonic with his metal claws trying to slash him, Sonic jumps up avioding the attack and sidekick metal in the face causing him to filp over. Sonic then starts taugh Metal, "Metal how many times are we going to go though this, you just can't beat me," Metal Sonic actived his booster, and flies right into Sonic gut head first, pinning Sonic agaist a tree, "You know Metal, I like you and all, but i already have a girlfriend" Sonic said. Metal actived his booster to full power and broke threw the tree with Sonic, Sonic row round on the ground, Metal landed in front of him and balls up his fist, "This time 'll be the victor," Metal Sonic said.

Meanwhile back at the Factory, Amy was firing missles out of her hammer like a madman, "Come out, come out, where ever you are, i promise i won't hurt you, ... much, hahahaha" she laughed.

Tails and Knuckles we're hiding behind some crates,

"Tails, any bright idea yet?" Knuckles asked?

"I'm still thinking," Tails said.

"Can you think fastest before we get blown to pieces?" Knuckles said.

"I don't see you coming up with any idea Knuckles? Tails said.

"Can't we just shortcruit her somehow?" Knuckles said.

"ShortCruit? Knuckles your a genius sometimes, Tails huggs Knuckles.

"Thanks i guess," Knuckles smiled.

"Ok Knuckles, first I'm going to need you to distack her" Tails said.

Knuckles look at Tails, then got up and took a peek at Amy still firing missles around, he sit back down and just sigh.

"I'm getting really tired of this little game, show yourself now our i'll take this place down on top of our heads" Amy shouted.

"Hey Amy, say hello to " Knuckles hit Amy in the head with a pole, Amy slowly turn around and stares at Knuckles. "A pole, is that really the best you can come up with Knuckles?" Amy question him. "Maybe, or maybe not" Knuckles said.

"Your such an idiot Knuckles," Amy taking her hammer and hitting Knuckles into a wall. Amy slowly walks towards Knuckles planing to finish him off, Tails then jump up from behind Amy with her collar in her hands, but Amy quickly turns around and catches her by the neck, "Do you really think i was stupid enough to fall for this look disaction trick again" Amy starts choking her. Knuckles comes too to seeing Tails in trouble, he look around to see if he can find something to help save Tails, he then see a fire exstingicher. "I waiting a long time for this Tails, you will no longer pleau my memory," Amy tighing her grib. "Hey Amy!" Knuckles shouted. "What is it how Knucklehead?" Amy turn around to see Knuckles holding a fire exstinger. "Slime," Knuckles then sprays Amy covering her whole body with foam, Amy drop Tails as she trys to whip it all off, "Tails Now!" Knuckles shouted. Tails take her collar and places it around Amy neck, she then press a buttom on it, that elecrecute her and complete fired her curcit shouten her down.

Back outside Sonic and Metal Sonic her having a stand till, just then a light flashes on Metal sholder, her actived his booster again and flies away, leaving Sonic clueless.

Back with Tails and Knuckles, "That was great Tails, what did you do to her?" Knuckles asked. Tails started making hand motions, Knuckles just look at her cluelessly " Uh Tails, what wrong" Tails point down her thoat. "Your going to throw up?" Tails shake her head. "You swallow something?" Tails slap her forehead. Just them Metal Sonic break though the wall knocking Tails and Knuckles over, he takes Amy and flies out of there. A few second later Sonic arrive, "Hey did anyone see a metal wanbee of myself go though here?" Sonic said. "Yeah, he came here, pick up Amy and flew off" knuckles said. Sonic sighed and turn is attention to Tails, "You ok Tails" Sonic helps her up, Tails starts moving her hands around. "Tails, what wrong?" Sonic asked. Tails points to her neck, Sonic notices her collar gone, "Tails what happed to your colllar?" Tails made hand signs. "I see, you used it to short out Amy" Sonic said. "You understand what she said?" Knuckles asked. "Yeah Tails taugh me how" Sonic said. Tails started making more hand signs. "What she saying now?" knuckles said. "She said that we should go get that Chaos Emerald before anything else goes wrong.""Like this?" a voice said, the team look up to see none other then Rouge the Bat. "Rouge when did you get here?" Knuckles shouted? "I've been here ever since you guys in the Metal couple started fighting" Rouge said. "You been here all this time, and you didn't even bother to help us!" Knuckles still shouting. "Well it look like you all had it under control, and beside I already have what I came here for," Rouge smiled. "And what would that happen to be" Sonic said. "This" Rouge took out a Chaos Emerald. "Hey that ours, now give that back" Knuckles demaned. "Ummm, let me thing about that, uhhhh, no hahahaha" Rouge laughed as she could off, leaving Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles defeated.

End Of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

After losing the Chaos Emerald to Rouge, Soinc, Tails, and Knuckles made there way back to Tails's workshop, Sonic and Knuckles tired from the battle, decide to lay down, while Tails head to her deck and started working on a new collar.

"Man i can't believe that bat girl, we do all the work and she get the emerald," Knuckles said.

"Well that what Rouge does best," Sonic said.

"Grrrr," Knuckles growled

"Don't worry about it Knux, will get it back from her," Sonic padded Knuckles on the shroulder

"Yeah, i guess your right" Knuckles sighed.

Sonic then walk over to Tails to see how she doing, "Hey Tails, how that new collar coming along?" Tails put up five fingers, "five hours?" Sonic asked. Tails then points down. "Oh five mintue" Tails nodded.

"So what the game plan now?" Knuckles asked.

"Simple, we collect the remening Chaos Emerald, and defeat Eggman like we alway do" Sonic said.

"Sonic i really wish i could have that adttiude you have there, always seeing this as just another day" Knuckles signed.

"That just the way I am" Sonic smiled.

Meanwhile back at Eggman base, Eggman is repairing the damage Metal Amy. "Tssh, tssh, Amy, i didn't think you would get this mess up, Eggman chuckled. "Metal Sonic!" Eggman summon Metal Sonic. "It will take awhile for me to get her up and running again, so i want you to countiue looking for the Chaos emerald in her place," Metal Sonic nodded and exited the room. "Egg...man..." an faint voice said. Eggman take a look at Amy and notice that she was still online, "My, my, my, your still kicking even after all this damage you revived," Eggman said. Amy shuggle to grab Eggman vest, "Make... me... Stronger..." then fall back down and goes offline. "An upgrade you say," Eggman thought for a second, "Very well Amy, you want an upgrade, i'll give you an upgrade, hahaha" Eggman laughed as he conitune his work.

A few hours later the trio of Sonic,Tails, and Knuckles take to the skies in the Tornado as they head to there next desination. "Um guys, can i ask you something? Tails said with her new voice collar. Sonic and Knuckles both reply "Sure", "Why do you guys always ride on the wings like that? don't you think that a litttle dangerous?" Tails asked. Sonic and Knuckles both look at each other, then back at tails, "It make us look bad-ass" they both replied. "Ok," Tails said with a puzzled look on her face. Just then the Chaos Radar starts beeping, Tails quickly grab the radar "We're picking up Chaos Emerald signal," Tails said. "How far?" Sonic said. "About 5 miles away from our current location" Tails said. "Well then gun it" Sonic said. "Alright, hang on to your seats boys" Tails press a red button witch active the Tornado booster, hurling them towards the Chaos Emerald. And a matter of minutes, the gang hovers over a sea of desert.

"Awww great, please don't tell me the Emerald down there?" Sonic said. Tails look at the radar and nods her head, "Yes it down alright" Sonic sigh in disappointment, "Alright then, let's land" Tails lands the plane, and the three of them start searching for the emerald. They followed beep of the radar, until the beep reach there loudest, "The Chaos Emerald is right there" Tails points to an area of sand. "Leave this to me," Knuckles said as he take out his Shovel Claws, and starts to dig.

"How long do you think it would take knuckles to find it?" Sonic asked.

"Who knows, if the Chaos Emerald been here since the last time you used them, it could be under miles and miles of sand" Tails said.

"This is why i hate when Chaos Emerald are in the desert, it always take forever to find them" Sonic complained.

"Well it could be worst" Tails said.

"Really, like how?" sonic said.

"We could be attack right now" Tails said

"Man i wish that would happen, then i would have something to do" Sonic moaned.

"Hey what that?" Tails looks of into the distant, Sonic looks in the same diction as Tails as they both see a steam of sand heading toward them.

"Sand worm?" Sonic suggested.

"Thats to big to be a worm, Sonic" Tails said.

"Maybe it found some toxic waste, and grew bigger" Sonic said.

"I think maybe you been reading way to many comic books, Sonic" Tails rolled her eyes.

"Tails with all the things we been threw, does giant worm really seem impossible? Sonic asked.

"Ok i'll give you that one" Tails nodded.

As the stream of sand get close to them, they get a better look at what was heading toward them.

"Metal Sonic!" they both shouted.

Metal Sonic goes into a complete stop, and stare at Sonic, "Tails, I'll take care Metal Head, you stay here and wait for knuckles" Sonic said.

"OK, you be careful, Sonic" Tails said.

"Don't worry Tails, I'll make this quick " Sonic smiled as he runs off, with Metal Sonic trailing from behind.

Sonic leads Metal Sonic further into the desert so they could have there battle, once Sonic found the right place he stop and Metal Sonic stop as well, as the two have a face off,

"Well Metal, how you doing?"

"..."

"I see, well how's your girlfriend doing?"

"..."

"Interesting, well should we get this party started?

"..."

"I'll take that as an yes"

Both Sonic and Metal Sonic charge at each other at full speed as the bud heads, "You know Metal, we got to stop meeting like this" Sonic joked. Sonic quickly move out of the way, making Metal fly into a patch of sand. "Wow Metal, if i didn't know any better, I would have thing that you were off your game, Metal Sonic gets back up and charges Sonic at full speed. Sonic quickly jumps over Metal as he pasts, and Metal flies into another patch of sand. "Yeah, you are definly off your game, your making this way to easy," Sonic said. Metal Sonic get back up and stares at Sonic as his visor glow red and her fires a lazer beam at Sonic, Sonic dodge it by flipping to the right. "Wow that a new trick" Sonic said. Metal Sonic continue to fire his Lazer at Sonic, but Sonic avoid all of them with E's. "Well Metal, it been a blast, but I promise Tails i would make this quick, so i got to end this now, Sonic start to run circles around Metal as he creates a sand Tornado, Metal Sonic is suck into the vaccam of the Tornado and starts to short out from the sand. Sonic jumps out of the Tornado he crated and let's it run it course with Metal still in it, "Have a nice trip Metal" Sonic waving goodbye to his defeated foe, Sonic then heads back.

Tails Back at where the Emerald was, patiently waits for knuckles to return, Knuckles later emerge from the ground with the Chaos Emerald in hand. "Yeah you got it" Tails jump for joy.

"No problem" Knuckles smiled as he look around for Sonic who is no where to be seem. "Where did Sonic?" he asked

"Oh, Sonic he..."

"Someone called my name?" Sonic appear out of nowhere

Tails quickly hug Sonic in kiss him, "Sonic your alright".

"Was there ever a doubt?" Sonic smiled.

"What happen to Metal" Tails asked.

"Well let just say he very sandy" Sonic joked

Tails slap her forhead "well that ruined the moment Sonic"

"Come Tails, he just sanding around somewhere" Sonic still joking, badly if i made add.

"Ok Sonic, now you just beating a dead horse" Tails said.

"I guest you can say, Metal got some very sandy joint"Sonic joking.

"I think you got to much sand in you brain" Tails said.

"Well what can i say? I'm a really sandy guy" Sonic joked.

"Hey Sonic, you want a sandwich?" Knuckles asked.

"Uh?" Sonic was cut short as Knuckles smashes his face into the sand.

"There, now that better" knuckles grinned.

Tails couldn't help but laugh.

Back At Eggman Base, Eggman was talking to one of his robot, when are of sudden Metal sonic enters still shorting out bad the sand cog in his circuity. "Ah Metal Sonic you return, finally, come here, there something i want to show you" Eggman walks over to a door, and Metal follows behind him. "I give you the new and improve..." Eggman press a button and the door opens refiling Metal Amy. "Metal Amy version .2

End Of Chapter


End file.
